This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the invention. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is prior art or what is not prior art.
A bandgap reference circuit is a type of reference voltage generator designed to generate an output signal having a temperature-insensitive dc voltage. Ideally, a bandgap reference circuit generates a fixed voltage level for all temperature conditions. In an attempt to achieve this temperature independence, conventional bandgap reference circuits have been designed with certain trim methodologies that enable the circuits to be trimmed (i.e., tuned) to be less temperature dependent. Such conventional methodologies are not sufficiently suitable for mass production.